Kitten Love
by reylynners
Summary: Emily was raised to never believe in magic. She comes to learn that there are still things in this world she will never understand. Magic, love, and what a person that you thought you knew so well is like behind closed doors. PrentissxReid


**So I wrote this story forever ago after this super weird dream I had. And honestly, I think it's the cutest/weirdest thing ever. So enjoy! **

**Fandom: Criminal Minds.**

**Shipping: Retiss (ReidxPrentiss)**

**I own nothing! Only the idea for this storyline was mine, not the actually characters.**

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss was walking down the street one bright and sunny day, on one of her few days off. Her sunglasses her perched on her nose as she was enjoying the warm weather, mixed in with the beautiful cool breeze that would blow through her raven hair every so often. Through the day, she had been walking in and out of all the cute little shops not really in the mood to buy anything. Just to look.<p>

Emily glanced down at her watch, 7:45pm. She sighed a bit, her day off was almost over and it was about time she should be getting back to her big empty apartment. She began towards her car when an old voice caught her by surprise, "Hello dear. Would you like your fortune told?" Emily turned to see an old woman standing outside a small shop, that had no name on it. The woman continued in her crackly voice, "Or maybe some potions, or charms? Voo Doo Dolls? Anything?"

Emily couldn't help but snort just a little bit, even though she tried to fight it. "No thank you. I don't really believe in that sort of thing."

The woman spoke after her, "How do you know? Unless you try of course."

Emily continued to walk away, "No thank you." In her opinion the old woman, and anyone like her she be arrested for selling things like this. "Bunch of rip of artists…" She spoke under her breath.

The woman's laid back expression turned to one of anger, since she had heard what Emily had said. Apparently she had very good hearing for such an old woman. She pointed to Emily,

"_Curse thy non-believer._

_ Make her see the light,_

_ Until true love is found,_

_ In this form you stay,_

_ Until the end of time."_

Emily shook her head, hearing the old woman mumble to herself as she searched for her SUV. She had never believed in magic as a kid, or anything that went with it. Her parents never had time for things like that, such foolish things. As soon as Emily was old enough to understand she was told, by her mother, that everything was made up. Magic. Santa. Easter Bunny. Tooth Fariy. All of it. That was it, Emily's childhood ended before she was 3yrs old. So as a woman, she would never fall for shit like an old woman claiming to be selling potions, like she was straight out of Harry Potter or something.

Suddenly, Emily started to feel dizzy and light headed. Her head spinning as she walked, the sidewalk in front of her seemed to almost be moving. The ground closed in on her, and world went black.

Next thing she knew, she was waking up in a dark cold ally. She had no idea where she was and her whole body felt tired and sore. No matter how many times she tried to rise to her feet, she just couldn't quite make it. Frustrated with the situation before her, Emily opened her mouth to scream for help. But what came out surprised her…

"Meow!" She screamed as loud as she could the sound echoing off the walls of the ally. Emily laid there in complete shock. What was going on? She jumped, startled, when she felt her tail brush up against her.

'_Wait… Tail…?'_

Emily jumped to her paws, all four of them, in fright and panic.

_ 'Wait… PAWS?'_

She let out another high pitched meow, '_What the hell is going on!'_

Suddenly she looked up to see a figure running towards her. She tried her best to back up as the person got closer and closer, but it was harder then she thought it would be.

The figure kneeled in front of her, his voice sounded familiar, "Were you the one calling little one…?"

It took Emily a moment to register who the man was, kneeling in front of her… The shaggy brown hair, skinny body, piercing brown eyes…

'_REID?'_

Emily exploded into a fit of meows, trying to communicate with him, but all she got in return was a chuckle. Reid smiled at the kitten as he laughed, "You're a silly kitten."

'_Kitten! No no Reid it's me! Emily!'_

Reid once again smiled down at the kitten, all he saw was a cute cream colored kitten with big black spots all over her. A cute little kitten with a pink nose and milk chocolate eyes. "Poor thing. Are you lost?"

Emily let out a long hiss, '_This is so useless! He can't help me! I need to figure this out on my own…Unless this is all a nightmare. A big nightmare!'_

Reid leaned back a bit as the cat hissed, "There's no need to be scared. I won't hurt you."

Emily took a few steps backwards, tripping over the edge of a garbage can. Reid reached for her and Emily went to scratch him but ended up stopping half way. Both her paws were bloody and, upon closer examination, chewed down. Like they were bitten at nervously. _'Really? This habit is still happening?'_

Reid picked her up around the waist and into her arms, causing her to meow and hiss in surprise. He took a closer look her her paws, running his fingers over them which caused Emily to meow in pain. Reid frowned deeply, "Poor thing, you're a mess. How about you come how with me and I'll try to fix you right up!"

Emily looked up at him and sighed a bit, this was completely awkward. _'This is for sure a dream…'_

Reid chuckled at this, "Wow, it almost seemed like you sighed. You certainly are an animated little kitten aren't you? Well, in any case, it's a good thing I heard you. We are close to my apartment."

Emily was shocked by this, as Spencer walked out of the ally and towards his place. Somehow she had ended up on the other side of town… None of this made any sense. After a bit of walking, Emily tucked away in Reid's arms, they made it to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before walking in. He threw his stuff on the table and started towards his room. Emily looked around as she walked, it was a bit messy with books covering every surface. Emily smiled slightly, Reid's apartment was just as she always imagined it.

"Alright let's see here." Reid grabbed a first aid kit and sat on the bed with the kitten. He began to clean her bloody paws, causing Emily to hiss out in pain. "I know it hurts, bare with me." Reid wraps one paw, moving on to her right one. " You know…Female cats tend to be right pawed, while male cats are more often left pawed. Interestingly, while 90% of humans are right handed, the remaining 10% of lefties also tend to be male. Funny how that works out huh!" He sounded a bit to excited while rambling off his facts.

Even as a cat, Emily can't help but roll her eyes a bit._ 'And thank you for that . A real cat would find that so interesting.'_

He watches the cat, sighing a bit. "Even a cat looks bored when I talk… I really am a pain aren't I?" Reid wraps her other paw, standing up. "Come with me. I'll get you something to drink. Some warm milk maybe?"

Emily watches Reid leaving, tilting her head to the side. Did he really think he was a pain? Really? Reid was the most amazing, smart, loving guy ever. Now that she thought about it, he picked up a random cat on the street. Brought it home like it was the most precious thing in the world and now was willing to nurse it back to health… That was really sweet. Not many men would do that. She jumps off the bed, in a very clumsy manner, and scurries into the kitchen. Her wrapped paws slipping on the tile.

As she entered, Reid put a bowl of milk on the ground for her. Emily sat on it, looking up at him. '_Please… Like I'm going to drink out of this… I have some dignity left…'_

Reid kneels down, "Come on little one. Drink up. You must be thirsty. You know, now that I think about it… For some cats drinking milk causes digestive problems for cats. After they stop feeding off their mother cats develop an intolerance for it. Could that be it? You don't like-"

Emily leaned over, lapping at the milk. '_Okay okay I'll drink it…'_

Reid smiled, petting her fur as he rose to his feet. "That's better." He walked away from her and back into his room.

Emily sat there for awhile, drinking the milk. He was right , she was extremely thirsty and she sat there until she licked that bowl clean. She shook her fur and licked her lips before walking into Reid's room. He was laying out on his bed, reading a book. Emily frowned a bit, he looked lonely as he laid there focused on his book. She never knew how, sad he looked sometimes.

She leaps up onto the bed, walking across the cover over to him. It was just a dream right? So it wouldn't matter what she did? She hopped onto his stomach, walking up it to him. Emily took her little head, nuzzling it under his chin as she purred.

Reid smiled a bit, setting his book to the side. "Your taking a liking to me? Well, the feeling it mutual." He pets her fur, causing Emily to our even more, against her own will really.

'_You owe me Spencer Reid…' _Emily curls up there on his chest as she starts to doze off into a deep sleep. She would wake up the next morning and everything would be back to normal. So might as well enjoy this now.

Reid smiled again, flipping the lights off. "Goodnight little one." He kissed the kittens head and he closed his own eyes, and start to drift off to the sound of the kittens cute soft purrs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know weird… But what do you think! Review! No flames! :)<strong>

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make longer chapters!**


End file.
